White Lies
by arcticjordan
Summary: Warning to others: Never befriend pranksters... because someday, it will inevitably come around and bite you on the ass. Akuroku. 813. Axel/Roxas
1. The Beginning

'**White Lies'**

Disclaimer: No. I did not make Kingdom Hearts. Now leave me alone so I can go sit in a corner and cry about my failure of a life. *Snorts*****

xxx

**CHAPTER 1: The Beginning**

At the sudden sound of heavy footsteps all four pairs of eyes flicked towards the flap of material covering the entrance to the _usual spot_, expecting either Sora, Roxas or both of the brothers to come wandering through, although they had previous stated that they were unable to hang out with them tonight. When the individual entered, however, all four boys were slightly stunned at such an unwelcomed guest.

Axel. The weird pyromaniac with red as hair and facial tattoos from Year 12.

He was an older student who none of them shared classes with, except Roxas, who did Year 12 Maths. They'd seen the two of them talking a couple of times after classes, but other than that, Axel would hang out with his gang, Roxas with his and the two diverse friend groups had little form of connection.

"Uh..." Wakka managed stupidly. Normally the blitz ball player would have some snide comment to make about Axel, but now that he was here, not ten or so metres away, he couldn't seem to form a string of words.

Hayner, in contrast, seemed to perk up when realising an enemy was in their territory.

"What are _you _doing here?" He snapped.

"Looking for you guys." Axel responded bluntly. The redhead dug a hand deep into his left pocket and fiddled around until it re-emerged with what he wanted – a packet of cigarettes.

The boys spared surprised glances at each other while Axel forcefully attempted in vain to light his cigarette. Why would Axel want to see _them_? They never talked at school. What possible excuse could he have?

Giving up, Axel snarled an, "Ah, fuck that" and threw his cigarette lighter over his shoulder.

Pence, being the friendliest of the bunch, decided to query Axel on his presence.  
"And why would that be exactly?" he asked quietly.

"Need to ask you guys something."

"Then ask it already." Hayner blurted out rudely.

Axel shot him a chagrined look before glancing around at the others. He exhaled deeply and run a hand through his hair. His other hand, meanwhile was fidgeting with his belt buckle. Tidus tilted his head to the side, wondering to himself what possible reason the tough, senior kid could be giving off slightly _nervous _vibes for._  
_  
"Ah, I know you are all buddies with Roxas, right?" Axel began, noticing Tidus watch him with an almost knowing expression, "Well... I just needed to know... something about him."

"Why don't you just ask him yourself? You guys are friends in Maths class, right?" Wakka had miraculously managed to find his voice again by this stage.

"Yeah, well, that is to say..." Axel gave them a small smirk, "If I asked him _directly _and didn't get the response I was looking for... it might ruin our friendship. And I wouldn't want to do that now, would I?" He said the last sentence with a hint of mock innocence.

"_Ok_." Hayner crossed his arms and fixed him with a bored stare, "Then out with it."

"Which way does Roxas swing?" Axel asked.

The silence that followed could've put a graveyard to shame. Hayner blinked repeatedly, Wakka had frozen completely, Pence began to splutter incomprehensible nothings and Tidus... well, Tidus sat there like he normally did.

Eventually, Hayner spared a quick glance to his left at Wakka and flashed him a wicked grin, before flicking his head back towards the lanky adult in front of him.

"Oh _yeah_," He said indifferently, "Roxas's bi. What's it to you?"

Pence's eyes bulged for a brief moment and he looked like his was going to come to Roxas's rescue and proclaim his deliberately apparent heterosexuality, but thankfully, thought Hayner, Wakka caught on quicker than anybody would have given him credit for.

"I thought everyone knew that." The blitz ball champion commented, feigning a friendly smile towards Axel.

"My bad." Axel entwined his hands behind his head to rest his wild red spikes upon them.

Pence and Tidus exchanged a dubious yet subtle roll of the eyes. Axel, the poor redheaded fool, being the outsider of the group that he was, didn't notice the artificialness of the atmosphere. Tidus sighed and stared blankly at the redhead. Based on appearances and high-school stereotypes, Axel generally hung out with the hardcore rebels of the school, which was directly in conflict with their particular group, who were naturally happy kids and felt there no need to fight the way things were.

In fact, he further contemplated, if it had been any other occasion, and Roxas's dignity hadn't had the opportunity to be served upon a silver platter to his somewhat evil and conniving friends, then Hayner would have probably started spewing obscenities towards Axel asking him why he wouldn't just stop complaining about all his life problems and _shut _the _hell up!  
_  
Of course, to Axel, the plastered on smiles the group of boys were currently pinning him with could, for all he knew, just be the way they _normally _smiled. Poor bugger. The usual spot was filled with so much insincerity in that moment that it was almost suffocating.

"Thanks guys..." Axel tilted his head slightly in a grateful manner, "I'll see you all around, I guess."

"You sure will, buddy." Hayner replied in an incredibly mocking tone.

Axel pinned him with a sceptical look, before shrugging it off and leaving.

After a few moments of silence past, and Axel's loud footsteps faded to nothing, each of the four boys burst into action.

Hayner and Wakka for one, both proceeded to burst into tears of laughter and choke out repetitions of what they had just said.

Pence in contrast, simply shook his head but chose not to say anything about it.

Tidus cleared his throat. Did he honestly have to be the responsible one of the group? It was _way _too much of a hassle sometimes.

"Ok, I'll give you a chance to explain." He clicked his teeth together, "What the _hell _were you thinking?"

Wakka peered up at Tidus and abruptly stopped laughing as a result of the monstrous glare Tidus was directly towards him.

This, of course, left Hayner, sitting in his corner of the usual spot, arms clutched over his stomach, continuing to cackle loudly, eyes scrunched shut in hysterics, oblivious to the awkward mood surrounding him. This lasted another 30 or so seconds before he gave one last snort, wiped his watering eyes with his sleeve, and looked up.

A puzzled expression suddenly graced his features, "...Ok..._what _did I do now?" he asked uninterestedly.

"You just lied about our friend's sexuality to a guy who _clearly _likes him and was indirectly asking our permission to pursue him ... _My god_, Hayner do you ever stop and _think_?" Tidus muttered.

Wakka didn't bother to hide his blatantly obvious eye roll at Tidus's telling off routine. They were all so used to it now it couldn't really be taken seriously anymore.

"Oh come _on_," Hayner said assertively, "How often do us guys get an opportunity to mess around with _sweet little _straight-as-a-ruler Roxas? I know he has participated in at least one prank against every single one of us, and yet he's never the victim."

Wakka chipped in, for good measure, "We even got his brother Sora! We can't just skip him!"

Hayner stood up and started pacing, "Now tell me, where is the _justice _in that?"

Tidus scrunched up his nose in thought; True, Roxas had never been the victim of one of their all-against-one pranks before, but this was still taking it too far.

"I'm not having anything to do with this, guys. I mean, Roxas has a _girlfriend_." Tidus said, directing this specifically at Hayner and Wakka, as he presumed that Pence would agree with his moral obligations, as he generally did on these types of things.

As expected, the slightly cubby amateur photographer leaned forward from where he was sitting and timidly said, "Yeah, I'm out too guys. There are better ways to prank Roxas... "

"I suppose..." Wakka said, starting to sound on the verge of being convinced.

"No! No! _No! _No you don't!" Hayner waved his arms madly around, "You can't _make _me not continue with this... the opportunity... was too good ... to pass up... You can't _make _me." He added, childishly.

"Fine." Tidus retorted dejectedly. Really, Hayner was just too stubborn and sometimes too stupid for his own good, "But if this all screws the hell up, _and trust me – it will_, then you're not going to come to me to cry about how much you pissed Roxas off... Deal?"

Hayner raised his arms to pound fists with Tidus, "It's a promise." A pause. "I'm too manly to cry anyway."

And that's how it started.

**xxx**

**A/N:**  
Howdy.

Thought I'd give you guys a sample of an idea thats been rattling around in my head for a very short while (for about an hour, actually) and ask what you reckon.

Like/dislike... continue/burn?... uh... Where you reckon the story should be heading... and all that jazz.

I'll be needing you guys to respond so I can decide on whether to keep writing this or not. :D

Jordan xx


	2. The Victim

'**White Lies'**

Disclaimer: *swings numchuck threateningly* run now... i'll give you a ten seconds head start before i attack you for reminding me i did not invent kingdom hearts. *wicked grin*

**xxx**

**CHAPTER 2: The Victim  
**  
If one were ever in dire need of locating Roxas whilst he was at high school, and was forced to resort to questioning the multitude of other students to discern the blonde's whereabouts – most presumably they would find the scholars' answers less than helpful and overall quite disappointing. Few people knew of Roxas's existence, other than that handful or so of friends Roxas had accumulated, which merely consisted of his usual gang of Pence, Hayner, Wakka, Tidus and his brother Sora.

This was, all in all, a much welcomed lifestyle of Roxas's. Finding himself a generally nervous wreck when around new people, Roxas had decided at the beginning of high school that he would only build up a dependable group of friends, and then withdraw into the shadows and blend into the crowd so to speak.

Often people were quite surprised that Roxas was even linked to the ever so over-exuberant Sora, let alone brothers with him. Sora was one of those people born with that rare communicable quality that enabled him to make friends instantaneously. Not that he didn't deserve it, because Sora was indisputably nice. However, that didn't make it annoy Roxas any less whenever he occasionally overheard other kids talking about him as he wandered passed them to go to class...

"Who's that?"

"I dunno... think his name's Robert or something. His Sora's brother."

The next line would always be delivered with a hint of scepticism, "_He's_ Sora's brother? How long's he even been at the school for?"

"As long as Sora I'm guessing."

"Really? I didn't even know he existed... I've never heard him talk before... being Sora's brother you'd expect him to, right? Maybe he's a mute..."__

Such conversing used to incredibly irritate Roxas - sometimes to the extent of him ungraciously snapping at those gossiping about him. Though lately Roxas had been so content with everything that he honestly couldn't care less what was said about him in comparison to his brother Sora.

Firstly, Roxas had been putting more effort into his schoolwork, resulting in a vast improvement in all of his classes. His report card results were near level with Sora's, which prompted his parents to reward him with buying him a new skateboard. The bell curve of his grades had some minor beneficial effect on his self-esteem, causing him to more than previously (which was still _very_ rarely) have the balls to chat to strangers in class. One such stranger in the year 12 maths class he was taking had developed into a close ally of Roxas's.

Back at the beginning of the year, Roxas had grudgingly sat at the only remaining seat in the maths class, having arrived late (due to Sora's false claims of knowing a shortcut to school). The mentioned spare seat was next to some lanky, tall rebellious punk looking guy with red hair. If Roxas hadn't already noted that they were in a high school class, he would've guessed the guy was possibly in his early 20s, however, being a yr 12 class, evidently he was actually around 18 years old. One afternoon, after receiving a fairly pleasing mark for one of his maths tests, Roxas's esteem took a temporary soaring upwards and the blonde decided to introduce himself to the red head. It was understandable, since they had habitually kept sitting in the seats they had since their first class, and it wouldn't hurt to try and make an acquaintance in a class of intimidating older kids.

Not one with a developed skill of subtlety, Roxas straightforwardly yet nervously blurted out, "Hey, I'm Roxas. How'd you go on the test?"__

The redhead had pinned him with a strange look, as if inwardly wondering whether the year 11 blonde kid who had never spoken to him before was worth talking to. Roxas felt him cheeks start to burn from embarrassment. What if the guy didn't reply and snobbed him off? Roxas already had an overly fragile social health, and if this guy gave him the silent treatment in one of his rare accounts of talking, then his momentary blissful mood would be shattered immediately.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the redhead flatly replied, glancing down at his paper, "Full marks. Algebra's piss easy."__

"F-full marks?"Roxas had stupidly repeated. He'd pinned the lanky redhead as a delinquent who barely scraped passing grades.

The redhead read the look on his face, correctly assuming what Roxas was thinking, "A little too judgemental, aren't you? If I wasn't made of steel I might even be insulted from you insinuating I'm stupid."  
_  
_Roxas grinned sheepishly, deciding it best to not deny what the redhead clearly knew.

"Relax, shortie. I'm not going to have a go at you. You wouldn't be the first to underestimate me."  
_  
_"Why doesn't that surprise me?" The words tumbled out of Roxas's mouth before he realised. It had been a simple thought, but now that Roxas had verbalised it, he was sure he was going to get killed by his redhead neighbour.

To his immense shock and relief however, the redhead laughed. "Pack a bit of a punch, don't you?"Then deciding Roxas's ability to make snide comment made him worthy of knowing the redhead, the lanky older teen introduced himself,"I'm Axel. Year 12. And seeing as we'll probably be maths buddies for the rest of the year, you might as well beware that I have slight pyromaniac tendencies..."  
_  
_"Why would I need to know that?"  
_  
_Axel rapped his knuckles smartly against the desk, a manic gleam in his eye, "Table's made of wood. Just warning you I might get tempted." 

Another improvement to Roxas's life was that he had miraculously discovered that he had somehow managed to obtain himself a girlfriend later on in the year. Despite the fact that Kairi had moved away a month or so after her and Roxas had initially started going out, their long-distance relationship was thriving, with each of them calling the other at least once a week. It wasn't just the simple fact that Roxas was going out with someone he liked so much that made him so smug; it was also his friend's reactions to the news of his girlfriend being Kairi.

"Kairi?"Hayner had eloquently spat, when Roxas had first told him, "You mean Kairi as in Kairi the real ugo in our biology class, right? The one with the full-blown orthodontic head-gear, yeah?"

"No. I mean Kairi as in Kairi who's on your 'Top-10-hottest-girls-in-our-year-level' list."

"Sweet snag, man."Wakka had chipped in, smacking Roxas on the shoulder proudly.

"Maybe she's got some mental impairment we don't know about." Hayner said weakly, attempting to justify why Kairi was going out with Roxas, "I mean, _why_ would she choose you when she could choose _me_?"

"Maybe because Roxas has a closer resemblance to a human being than an ape unlike you." Tidus had coolly remarked, without looking up from a magazine he was skimming through. This earned laughs from both Sora and Pence, however Hayner continued to grumble.

Though admittedly crude and idiotic, Roxas's friends were, as soppy and cringe worthy as it sounded, the third major factor that had contributed to his content attitude towards life over the past few months. They were the type of dependable friends Roxas had been banking on when he initially started high school, and always pulled him out of his pits of dullness. He was comfortable enough around them to say anything.

Roxas felt he had absolutely nothing to complain about. If all else failed he had his friends as a safety net, which would always be there for him. They were the ones who would definitely not screw him over, and Roxas took great comfort in that knowledge.

**xxx**  
**  
A/N:  
**hi guys... what? You don't remember me? Or this story?

... _oh. _Right, yes... well considering i disappeared off the face of the planet for a large quantity of time then i suppose thats understandable.

so... im finally returning to this abandoned sample piece thing and actually am adding to it. I decided that i couldn't be bothered preceding the sample piece itself and so just decided to go on from there.

yeah, yeah, i know nothing actually happens in this chapter... its just filling in how roxas is feeling about everything during hayner and wakka's prank.

Oh, roxas you fool. He actually _'takes comfort' _in his friends... who are about to completely screw him over with the worst prank in history. Epic LOLs... :D

reviews let me sleep at night,  
Jordan xx


	3. The Schemers

'**White Lies'**

Disclaimer: i have not and never will have legal ties to the ownership of KH. Because i'm awesome. ****

xxx

CHAPTER 3: The Schemers  
  
Hayner hated Mondays. Yes, he knew he wasn't the only one. Wakka had proclaimed he hated them too. There was just something so excruciatingly tiresome about dragging yourself out of your warm bed at something o'clock in the early morning to get to school. Oh yes, school. The place where people went to get educated. _Joy. _

Although he wasn't the only one who hated Mondays, Hayner felt he had the right to announce that today was one of the worst Mondays he had ever experienced. To begin with, the batteries in his alarm clock had died during the night, resulting in him skipping breakfast and leaving half of his school books at home in his rush to make the train. Which was crap because he ended up missing it anyway and having to catch the bus. Urgh. Another well know thing on Hayner's most hated list was buses. It didn't help that Hayner also bumped into Seifer and his gang whilst on said bus, who had previously bullied Hayner in Primary School. Just a cherry on top on a shit morning, if Hayner did say so himself.

So could anyone_ really_ blame him, when he drew to a halt in a hallway in school, having spotted a distinctly lanky redheaded individual? Hayner had needed to blow of some steam from such a shit start to the day, and as if ordered, Axel had appeared. Well, not so much _appeared_, but he'd been at his locker in a deserted hall when Hayner got to school. Same thing.

So, sauntering up to Axel, Hayner, with a last-minute plan half-formed in his head, greeted Axel.

"Hey, Axel, howzit hanging?"

Axel had the nerve to look disappointed when he looked around his locker door and realised it was Hayner speaking to him. But other than that, he made no sign of acknowledging the boy's presence.

"So..." Hayner tried again.

"Can I help you?" Axel said coldly. Ooh. Hayner grinned. Clearly not a morning person. They had that much in common.

"No. But I reckon I could help you."

Hayner waited for the words to sink in, and indeed, after a couple of seconds dragged by, Axel's eyes widened in understanding. Hayner smacked his lips and linked his hands behind his head. The very epitome of control.

"Been having trouble telling Roxas... _things_?" he asked slyly.

Axel huffed, closing his locker and turning to scrutinise Hayner, "Why?"

"The thing about Roxas is, once you get past the icy exterior, he's really just a big gooey heart."

"What are you getting at?"

"Don't get impatient with me!" Hayner scolded; an oddly arrogant gleam in his eye, "I'm just trying to help you out. He'd never admit it, but Roxas loves sappy romantic stuff."

"... Romantic stuff?" Axel echoed, dubiously, "Roxas? Seriously?"

"Yeah. Like, cupid and poetry and all that jazz."

"I dunno..."

Axel's reluctance caused Hayner to feel as if his control over the situation was slipping from him. Things weren't going as he'd planned. In order to maintain some influence, Hayner did the last thing he had ever wanted to resort to.

He reached up and patted Axel's shoulder in a comforting fashion. Well, it _would _have seemed comforting, had it not been for the pained expression on Hayner's face. Thankfully, Axel hadn't seemed to notice, as he was too lost in his own thoughts.

"Trust me," Hayner said in the most reassuring voice he could muster, "I know Roxas."

Axel shrugged Hayner's hand off his arm, but Hayner could tell that, with no other options on how to _woo _Roxas, the senior had already relented to the suggestion.

_Sucker._

**xxx**

Between period three and four, Hayner managed to quickly tell Wakka about what he'd said to Axel in the morning, only to receive a less than satisfactory response.

"I dunno, man," Wakka scratched behind his ear awkwardly, "It seems slightly over the top. Not to mention cruel. I mean, none of our other pranks to each other were ever this personal, right?"

"Talk about a buzz kill." Hayner had called out to Wakka's retreating back, as he made his way to Chemistry.

Upon his arrival, Hayner was told to pair up to do an experiment. Roxas had already pegged Pence as a partner; leaving Hayner with... his eyes scanned the room and landed on a bored looking Tidus. Great.

It wasn't that Hayner didn't like Tidus. It was just that Tidus didn't really have a sense of humour which often led to disputes between the two about what could and could not be considered appropriate or crossing the line. Personally, Hayner just thought that Tidus was still pissed off at him from the time he'd super glued him to his seat in History class last term.

Hayner scoffed to himself as he made his way over to the morally righteous Tidus. Whatever. This Axel and Roxas prank was going to be totally worth it. And then they would all laugh it off together. Like they always did.

**xxx**

In everyday conditions Roxas would have quite thrilled to have Pence as a chemistry partner, seeing as his friend's mind seemed to easily solve any science related puzzle, however, in this particular class, he was being much less obliging than his usual helpful self.

Pence gave another worried look towards Tidus and Hayner's table across the room. Turning back to face Roxas, Pence gave a small jump of fright when he realised that the blonde had been watching him this whole time.

"What's up with Hayner and Tidus?" Roxas asked quietly, as the teacher wandered behind their desk.

Pence squeaked, "Huh?" then he laughed, "What are you talking about, Roxas?"

"Well, Tidus is obviously pretty pissed at Hayner. He's being a complete smartass to him... I mean,  
more so than usual."

Pence's eyes flicked towards their friends table and back again, "Oh... they just, you know, had a difference of opinion over something."

"What over?"

"Oh you know..." Pence said vaguely, "just the usual. Both have different views about something or other."

Roxas gave a small grumble of aggravation at the imprecise answer but decided not to push the subject, as Pence clearly didn't feel comfortable talking about it.

"So..." Pence said cheerfully, "Let's see if we can blow something up with this Bunsen Burner, eh?"

Meanwhile, across the room, the two aforementioned blondes were also communicating in incessant hushed voices. However, their conversation seemed much less friendly and more akin to a whispered argument.

"What?" Hayner hissed impatiently.

Tidus merely shrugged in response.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

Tidus sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, you have that look on your face."

"What _look_?"

"The one you always seem to be wearing when something good is going your way, which generally means it will go bad for others. So, what is it?"

"Oh, for Christ's sake, _fine. _I was talking to Axel this morning before school and –"

"Fuck it, Hayner..."

" – I simply advised him on what he should give to Roxas to demonstrate his affections."

Satisfied at the response of silence he received, Hayner once again turned his attention back to their experiment, however, when the silence stretched on for a few minutes, Hayner looked up, and let out a growl of annoyance when he noted that Tidus was giving him his renowned bitchy look.

"Oh my god," Hayner said, "_What?_ What do you want me to say?"

Tidus calmly leaned against the desk, idly inspecting the dirt under his nails, "You're not getting away with a half-assed recollection of what you told Axel and you _know_ it. Now spill."

Hayner huffed childishly. The fact that Tidus was so well aware of his ability to weasel information out of his friends really bugged him sometimes... yet he couldn't help but feel the pull as he knew he was on the brink of confession.

"I just told him to send Roxas a couple of anonymous cards with poetry and crap in them... and maybe some flowers too, alright? It's harmless."

"But you know Roxas has always told us he finds all that sappy romantic stuff utterly commercial, sickeningly cliché waste."

A mischievous grin spread over Hayner's face, making him look slightly deranged, "That's the point."

Tidus gave an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer. If Hayner was going to continue to play this silly little game which was without a doubt going to lead him into trouble with one of his best friends, and yet refused to see reason that Tidus himself was clearing identifying for him, then it wasn't worth it. Tidus wouldn't waste his time trying to convince Hayner to stop something he was so intent on doing, even if it would inevitably lead to trouble.

Suffice to say, Tidus refused to talk to Hayner for the rest of the class, earning the pair a zero for their experiment.

**xxx**

The friction between the two friends didn't draw to a close at the end of chemistry class either. By lunch, the usual gang of six were sitting out in the school yard, basking in the sun, yet the common cheerful banter seemed abnormally flat and unsuccessful.

Hayner was his typical self, cracking cheesy jokes and wolf-whistling girls as they walked passed in giggling groups. In fact, admittedly most of the cold atmosphere was issuing from Tidus, who wouldn't talk to Hayner and gave him a death stare anytime he talked, even if the comment made was innocent enough.

"And so, then I was all like –" Wakka recited, flapping his arms around excitedly, similar to a retarded bird vainly attempting to fly, "- chillax, man. And you know what he said to me? He went and said –"

"I don't care what you have to say." Pence finished swiftly, having also been present at the event Wakka was recalling.

"What a jerk." Roxas said decisively.

"Oh, come on, Riku's not that bad." Sora chipped in nervously, causing all heads to flick towards him in surprise.

"Traitor!" Hayner exclaimed dramatically, pointing at a bemused Sora, "You are obligated to agree with our contention of a person, no matter what! It proves your allegiance to our group!"

Tidus gave a cruel snort of dissent, which nobody but Roxas seemed to pick up on.

"Seriously, hear me out," Sora said, "I don't know him that well, and I know he comes off all cold and up himself and stuff, but ... I dunno ... he seems ok to me."

"Naw, do you have a soft spot for pretty-boy Riku?" Wakka teased.

"No!" Sora quickly snapped, "That's gross. I was just ... never mind."

"Hey, can someone gimme some sauce packets?" Hayner asked, looking down dismally at his naked looking chips.

As if in fast-motion, Tidus made his first means of communication towards Hayner since the beginning of lunch by suddenly grabbing a fistful of mini-sauce packets from his pocket and throwing them full force at Hayner's face. Most of the tiny packets simply bounced off the recipient's face. In normal circumstances everybody else would've laughed, however, for some unknown reason, the whole group knew that something was off.

The atmosphere was so tense that no one bothered to inform Hayner of the stray packet that had managed to lodge itself in his hair.

Hayner sat there in silence for a moment, before sardonically drawling, "... And thankyou, Tidus."

"Hey, I'm going to go for a walk." Roxas announced, standing suddenly, "Tidus, come on."

And without so much as a normal protest Roxas pulled Tidus to his feet and began to wander around the sunny yard, dragging Tidus beside him.

"Ok, what the hell's going on?" he asked.

Tidus peered at Roxas sideways and then glanced over his shoulder at their receding group, "It's not worth mentioning unless things become really out of hand."

"You haven't had a fight with Hayner for... well, _ever_ since I've met you guys."

The pair walked in silence for a while.

"We fought once back in Primary School." Tidus recalled fondly, a smirk pulling at his lips, "he stole my bag and I got back at him by getting him in detention."

"What did you do?" Roxas pried, "Dob him in?"

Tidus snorted, "I don't dob. I did some graffiti and signed it with Hayner's name."

Roxas laughed, "Harsh."

"Necessary." Tidus answered back.

It took a moment for Roxas to again address the issue.

"Can't you just _tell _me what's up?" Roxas sighed exasperatedly.

Tidus determinedly shook his head. Not that this was quite out of character, but the fact that Hayner was pretending nothing was wrong, and Tidus wasn't admitting to anything, was really worrying Roxas. In desperation, Roxas hoped that maybe Tidus would somehow pay Hayner back for whatever he had done, and then everything could go back to normal. Because if there was one thing Roxas despised, it was change. Especially dynamic change. That was torture.

All Roxas knew, was that something was definitely not right. What he didn't understand was _why._

**xxx**

**A/N:  
**Sauce-packet thing is a reference to a Scrubs episode when Elliot piffs some packets at JD's head. :D **  
**i've officially finished highschool... 3 weeks and my exams are up! HOLY FUCK. And then comes Uni... damn. Just when i thought it was all over.


	4. The Fool

'**White Lies'**

Disclaimer: I'm in too good a mood to care that i don't own kingdom hearts :D so in your face copyright infringement laws!****

xxx

**The Fool:  
**_  
_The first thing that had really struck Axel about Roxas, was the fact that the blonde was such an accurate embodiment of an enigma. The second that the boy had seated himself gingerly next to Axel in that first maths class of the year, he'd pegged him as a frail and obediently spineless Junior, who hung out with one of the many preppy groups in school. Well, he was _half _right. Roxas's friends were a predictable assortment of mainstream idiots. There was a surfy looking one; a skateboarding one, a photographer, and then some. Each member of the group of friends essentially represented a different stereotype. It was a somewhat disturbing thought. **  
**_  
_The point was that Roxas had proved himself to be the polar opposite of everything Axel had initially expected him to be, which in other words, meant the boy met all of Axel's likable criteria. Despite his small physique, Roxas could fend for himself and, like Axel, only did the minimal amount of homework that ensured a passing grade for their shared subject. As for his personality, Roxas swung back and forth between borderline friendly to a coldly anti-social emo. For many such a characteristic would deter, however Axel found it kind of appealing as it ensured unpredictability and broke up the regular slabs of monotony he often found himself lost in. __

As a result of an overly-encouraging nudge of persuasion from Hayner, Axel had in fact taken his first tentative step towards instigating his wishes for a more intimate relationship with Roxas that very morning. In the form of a letter. Yes, as ridiculously smutty as it sounded, Axel had deliberately made his way to class very slowly the previous hour, to ensure that when he passed by Roxas's locker, every other student had already gone to class, leaving the redhead free to simply casually slide a piece of card clenched in his hand into the chink under Roxas's locker door. Piece of cake.

Although the task itself had been effectively completed without a hitch, that didn't stop Axel from nonstop fretting over the dire ramifications that could result if things didn't go smoothly. Matters only worsened in Maths, when Axel nearly gave himself away by his uncharacteristic lack of talking.  
_  
It's fine. _Axel reassured himself, _No one saw me put the card in his locker, and Hayner promised he wouldn't tell. Roxas doesn't know a thing. God, I can't believe I'm putting so much effort into 'swooning' him. Better be fucking worth it. Just breathe..._

"Could you stop it?" Roxas said.

"What?" Axel felt his pulse increase drastically. _Fuck. He figured out it was me. _Axel had known he'd given too much away when his first card for Roxas had shown a smouldering rose on it. Roxas knew he loved fire... But then again, he didn't even know if Roxas had _seen _the letter yet...

"Just... acting all weird." The blonde scratched at his head, and Axel let out an inaudible sigh of relief, "It's annoying. Seriously, what the hell's bothering you?"

"Nothing." Axel instinctively responded, although his hasty response prompted that something was indeed worrying him.

Roxas snorted and sent him a knowing sideways look through his bangs with a slightly patronising smile in place, and Axel had to bite down hard on his lip to stop himself screaming bad _bad _things to the boy. The redhead had never wanted anything so much in his _life_. And the biggest appeal was the fact that Roxas was so modest and naive that he had absolutely _no idea _he had this power over Axel.

"Bullshit." The blonde laughed, "You're the guy who came into class one time and wouldn't stop whining about the _inconvenience _of a convenience store because he couldn't buy his favourite brand of _cigarettes_. It's pretty damn obvious you're thinking about something." Roxas leaned closer to inspect him, and Axel pulled away to ensure the amount of space between the two remained the same, "I'm just surprised you're not bitching on and _on _about it like you normally would. What's up with _that_?"

Axel put on his best smug expression and leant back into his chair, resting his feet on the desktop crossed at the ankles, trying his best to mimic his normal posture in class.

"That better?" He asked.

"Yeah. I was worried you were dying or something" Roxas said sarcastically, "considering how weird you've been the past couple of days."

Falling back into their playful banter by habit, Axel offhandedly remarked, "Sometimes I wonder whatever happened to that shy little blonde kid who used to sit next to me in Maths class..."

"He now knows you well enough to talk to you normally now. I've always been like this, so suck it up."  
_  
I know you well enough to talk to you_... Axel felt ashamed as he tried to hide an elated grin that had succeeded in battling its way onto his face. Just because Roxas trusted him it didn't mean anything. They were only close friends - in fact not even close friends, because they only ever really talked in Maths class, even less out of class, and not at all out of school. But that how things were, right? However, if all the romantic advice Hayner was giving him was any implication, Axel would be changing all of that soon.

So it was unrequited for the time being? So what? Honestly, by the time Axel was through with winning over Roxas it'd be like Roxas had liked him all along. It didn't seem too difficult a mission, seeing as Axel had accomplished much more complex tasks.

**xxx**

When the bell for lunch rang, Axel practically floated out of the school halls in contentment. Finally, he could relax a little. Making his way out into the large grass courtyard, Axel ungracefully plopped himself down next to his oddly assorted group of miss-matched friends.

"How was _maths_?" Larxene immediately asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"Fine."

"How was _Roxie?_"

"Fine!" Axel snapped, "Goddamn." As things turned out, even Axel's friends didn't care much for his privacy.

"Sounds like something didn't go well." Riku smirked, ignoring a group of passing girls blush and giggle at the sight of the attractive silver-haired boy.

Demyx made a deliberately obvious show of yawning, "Not that this conversation isn't totally _thrilling_, guys, however... Can't we do something more interesting?"

Riku snorted, his eyes flicking to rest on his mulleted companion, "How about you study?"

Demyx dismissed the matter with a wave of his hand, "Why would _I _need to study?"

"Oh, I dunno," Riku said dryly, "Perhaps, because you only got 30% on your last English essay?"

"Welcome to the land of mediocrity." Larxene said flatly, before turning to look at Axel again, who had been abnormally quiet during this time. Crawling towards him on the grass, she continued to stare at him.

"Speaking of shitty things..." Demyx earned Riku's elbow to the gut at this, "_Ow! _What the fuck, Riku? Anyway, how's stuff going with you and your little blonde nerd?"

This caused Axel's head to snap up, "Roxas isn't a nerd."

"He's doing Senior maths even though he's a Junior." Demyx said, as though it were a secret, "Clearly he's a bit of an – _ow!_" Growling, Demyx let his sentence hang unfinished, rubbing his abdomen which had been again brutally shoved by Riku's elbow.

"He's just ... smart." Axel said, slightly distant, "That's a good thing."

Larxene heard the dazedness in her friend's voice as he spoke of the object of his affections. Sighing, she concernedly asked, "When are you going to _do _something about this, Axel? I mean, it's nice that you like this kid and all, but –"

"Oh, I did do something about it." Axel shrugged, as if he felt it wasn't important news, "I gave him something this morning." The redhead decided to not mention to his friends that he hadn't directly given his card to Roxas nor had actually signed his name on it. It's not like he was lying though, as he had at least done _something_.

Axel watched, slightly amused at he watched his friends' changing facial reactions to this apparently _riveting _news. Larxene's eyebrows rose to such heights that they threatened to invade her hairline and even though Riku's face remained calm – the surprised look that momentarily flickered in his eyes suggested otherwise... and Demyx, well Demyx was being a child, as the others had come to expect. Unfortunately.

"_Ooh!_" Demyx cooed, poking Axel in the cheek and earning himself a well-aimed whack over the back of the head, "Axel and Roxas sitting in a... maths classroom, f-u-c-k-i-n-g!"

"I'm so proud that you correctly spelled a seven letter word." Riku sighed, rolling his eyes.

The group of four remained lounging on the grass bickering amongst themselves as the minutes of lunchtime ticked past. Eventually, an hour later, each of the four departed, going separate directions in order to reach their distantly located lockers. Spontaneously whilst in a spur-of-the-moment mood, Axel decided to make a short inconvenient detour towards Roxas's locker, but drew to a halt when he spotted the blonde halfway down the hall already at his locker.

**xxx**

Axel wasn't a stalker. That was the truth. It was merely that curiosity got the best of him, and caused him to decide to spy on Roxas opening his locker in order to see what his reaction would be when discovering his first anonymous love letter.

Peering down the long hallway filled with students, Axel's superior height made it easy for him to distinguish Roxas by staring straight over the sea of bobbing heads. The blonde had opened his locker and had begun to grab the necessary text and notebooks required for his next class. When it seemed Roxas was about to shut his locker door without having made any sure sign of having found Axel's card, he stopped, mid-motion.

Roxas's hand made a sudden movement and heaved something out from under one of his folders, looking at it curiously. The blonde simply looked at the card, momentarily stunned until he had identified what the card was. His face then illustrated shock which had been preceded by denial, however this diminished after he read that the card was indeed intended for 'dear Roxas'. Roxas openly gagged and then disgustedly scrunched up the card and chucked it into the recyclable bin nearby. Whilst he looked back and forth across the crowded hallway, as if trying to figure who could have possibly left him such a card, Axel had already began to stride away and was out of sight.

With a smirk gracing his features, Axel was nothing if not further determined. _A challenge? I'm up for that._

**xxx**

**A/N:  
**HIGH SCHOOL IS FINISHED! EXAMS ARE O-V-E-R! History was my last one... yeeeeeaaaah. Take THAT American and Russian revolutions... *proceeds to go completely insane with excitement*

Haha... 'mulleted' isn't a word, but for fun's sake i made it one... :D

i've been writing a couple of one shots even though i know i should probably finish this story off... but well... whatever... so expect some one-shots soon! :D


	5. The Confession

'**White Lies'**

**Disclaimer: **i really wish i had an answering machine-esque thing that wrote out witty disclaimers for me... but of course such things do not exist.

**xxx**

**CHAPTER 5: The Confession  
**  
A weirder week than usual had transpired for Roxas. He had paid little afterthought towards the mysteries revolving around the card he'd thrown away. However, it eventually became increasingly difficult for Roxas to maintain this ignorant mindset when he received a further two cards, some chocolates and even a _flower _(seriously, who gave _guys _flowers?) in the days following. Roxas was starting to get the creeps, and he was becoming noticeably more paranoid whenever he caught anybody staring at him for more than an acceptable 3 seconds.

Roxas knew and grudgingly acknowledged that he was quite attractive. In fact, he often had to endure his friend's teasing about his uncanny ability to falsely lure poor girls in with his looks. In some aspects this was true, seeing as the whole blue eyes and blonde hair thing drew Roxas a few admirers, until they got close enough to discover his shy and average personality. This often subsequently repelled these girls and forced them to continue their hunts for more unique and cooler guys.

All things considered, Roxas thought he should have felt slightly flattered that he'd received such a card in his locker, even though he had a girlfriend. Instead Roxas just felt sickened.

The fact that Roxas had to resort to _homework _as a means of distracting his mind from wandering to cliché subjects like cards and flowers reflected just how drastically this was influencing Roxas's mental health. This explains why Roxas found himself, yet again, seated firmly at his dust-covered desk that he normally would never use attempting to tackle the outrageously cruel amount of homework his English teacher had set the class. So far he'd only gotten a single line of writing down. A line that merely reworded the essay topic. English had never been, nor would it ever become Roxas's strong point.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! R__IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII__NG!_

Roxas felt his heart give an embarrassingly startled jump when his phone's piercing shriek shattered his thoughts. Diving off his bed in a wild attempt to reach his mobile, the frazzled blonde snatched the device up and answered it in a rush, whilst forgetting to check the Caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey!"

"..."

"It's Kairi, stupid! You know, your _girlfriend_? Every thought of ringing once in a while?" A laugh followed.

Roxas groaned, he _knew _he'd forgotten to do something last week, "I'm sorry, Kai. I've just... had a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Kairi asked, "It can't be an issue about homework, because you've been putting so much effort into school lately, you geek!"

"Well, thanks. I'm _flattered_." Roxas paused, wondering whether or not to honestly tell Kairi about him suddenly becoming the unexpected object of someone else's affections.

"So, what is it then?"

Roxas coughed, "Uh... lately I've been getting letters and stuff... in my locker. They say weird things... I promised I haven't insinuated anything with anyone!"

Kairi laughed, "You may be a looker, Rox, but you aren't really much of a talker – so you don't draw the ladies in _that _department. Honestly! A couple of months _after _I leave the school and _now_ someone else seems to be taking an interest in you? I must have seemed like a threat to them."

Roxas snorted, "I'm glad you aren't mad, Kairi."

"No way. If anything, I find it cool someone else likes you. It means you must have some appeal that doesn't only work on me."

"I could take that as an insult, you know."

"You could take it anyway you like," Kairi chirped, "but you know deep down that I meant it in the most loving way possible."

Roxas grinned into his phone, incredibly appreciative that this aspect of his life at least seemed to display solid foundations, regardless of everything else that was currently going on.

**xxx**

Axel had previously tried to tell Roxas about his growing feelings multiple times, but try as he might; the blonde wasn't very good at picking up on Axel's hints. Not that they were particularly clear to begin with, but Roxas's mind wasn't one that picked up on minute details. One such occasion, Roxas had been continuously whining about the crap day he had been having, and Axel had spontaneously decided that, since Roxas was already in such a shitty mood, that even his declaration of intimate feelings wouldn't be able to exacerbate the blonde's rage.

"...Having a bad day, that's all." Roxas had ground out in maths.

"Naw, if it makes you feel any better, you know I _like_ you, Roxas."

Axel had meant it seriously, but Roxas had taken it as a joke. As always.

The blonde snorted and light-heartedly replied, "Well, that just makes me more depressed."  
_  
A swing and a miss. _That's how it always went.**  
**  
Roxas's seemingly distant voice pulled Axel out of his reverie. The two of them were standing by Axel's locker, whilst he struggled to distinguish his maths textbook in the midst of muddled papers and other mess it contained. They were late to maths class as it was, and Axel's blasé attitude towards organisation and punctuality wasn't assisting the matter of the bell having rung ten minutes ago.

"Did the convenience store not stock your favourite cigarettes again?" Roxas piped up.

"Huh?"

The boy shrugged, "Just guessing what's up with you."

Hunching his shoulders and racking his right hand through his locker, attempting to pick out his maths book through sheer luck, Axel grunted, "I've already told you nothing's up."

"So you haven't been getting laid, is that it? Seeing as '_nothing's up'._" Roxas gave a sly grin.

Well, _that _comment certainly received Axel's full attention. Leaning away from his locker, Axel quirked an eyebrow at the blonde and gave him an utterly bewildered stare, "Ok, firstly, my libido's doing just fine, thanks for asking... and secondly, that's a bit rich coming from you, little Mr. Virgin."

Roxas's playful eyes burnt out; their sparkle replaced by a chilling icy blue, "I'm not a –"

Axel snorted. No matter what Roxas's defence was – the basic way of which the blonde _looked_ had virgin written all over it. "Yeah, so you've said multiple times. But riddle me this, princess, how's your love life going with your girlfriend living in another _state_? Phone sex doesn't count, although I doubt you'd even do that."

"God, I really hate you sometimes." Roxas growled out, but Axel knew, by experience, that the blonde would get over it in no more than a couple of minutes.

"It's your own fault for bringing up sex." Axel gave a one-shouldered shrugged and proceeded to dive back into his locker.

"Yeah, well, I was just trying to pull you out of the weird zoned-out state you've been in for the past couple of days. It's depressing and infectious, and if I keep hanging around you like this I might just sell my soul to save myself the pain."

"I've just been getting pretty distracted lately." Axel admitted.

"Why? Since when do _you _get distracted?"

Axel pulled a face. They were approaching dangerous territory in their conversation. Axel needed to steer clear.

"It's doesn't matter." He dismissed, realising a split second too late that such an answer would only further intrigue Roxas to find out the truth.

"_Sure_. Like I'm going to believe you. Just tell me already."

"No, really –"

"Seriously, Axel-"

"-it doesn't-"

"-if you don't just tell me-"

"-matter..."

"-I swear I'll..."

The pair both let their arguments die out. Roxas started to glare angrily at Axel, as if figuring that he'd be able to physically see into his friend's mind and discover what was bothering him. A moment or so passed, in which a large gaggle of students rushed passed, who were seemingly also late for class.

Internally Axel struggled with himself. It's not like he had such an open opportunity like this to tell Roxas every day. Who knows? Maybe if he just told Roxas he could finally get over it and move on... either that or the feisty blonde might remarkably return his feelings in which case Axel would coerce Roxas into skipping the rest of the school day so they could fool around in a closet together. A catch 22... or a win-win situation, depending on how you looked at it.

"The thing is, Roxas..." he made a low procrastinating sound in his throat akin to a strange gurgle, looking away, "I think I'm falling in love with you."  
**  
xxx**

**A/N:  
**yeah. I went there, i did that. Awesome place to stop the chapter yeh? :D i apologise for not uploading sooner... but having sudden freedom after 13 yrs of school made me just wanna go crazy and do anything and everything... whilst stupidly neglecting you readers :S so yeeeeaaaah. sorry about that


	6. The Fight

'**White Lies'**

Disclaimer: for Christmas i give the gift of KH rights to their respective owners. As well as a sack of coal out of jealousy.****

xxx

CHAPTER 6: The Fight  
  
_"This thing is, Roxas... I think I'm falling in love with you."_

Roxas had officially gone insane. He'd most definitely lost his marbles, gone around the twist and what have you. Because that was the only truly plausible excuse for what had just (not) transpired. There was no way on earth that could have just happened. That Axel had said what Roxas had mistakenly thought he'd said in his deluded mind.

But when Roxas looked up at Axel, to see his friend avoiding his eyes nervously, he instantly knew that Axel had _truly_ said what Roxas had heard.

The gaggle of students that had been passing by either slowed or completely halted at Axel's (rather loud) declaration to face the pair, shock evident on each of their faces. Roxas, who was, as had been previously stated, used to being invisible to crowds, felt having their attention did little to help the matter at hand.

Having a larger number of eyes fixed upon him than he had and would ever be comfortable with, Roxas began to feel constricted and completely overwhelmed by suddenly being shoved into the spotlight. He needed to get _out_ of here. _Now_.

The split second he started to run his armed snaked out and tugged Axel's wrist, hence pulling the Senior along with him. Roxas hadn't even known what had impelled him to do so, but afterwards decided he needed to fix this as soon as possible, and go back to being a nobody. That's what Roxas did best, after all.

Slowly his pace a few corridors away, Roxas opened the door of a neglected and permanently deserted classroom and shoved Axel inside before following him in and shutting the door behind himself with a sharp resounding click. He stayed like that for a few moments, facing the closed door, with his hand still clutching the handle. He had every opportunity to run right now if he wanted to, as his mind was very much pointing out.

No. He had to fix this. It was only way things could go back to being normal. Roxas sighed, slowly turning around to face his problems. _Just when everything had been going so well for me, Axel had to screw it up.  
_  
It took longer than necessary for Roxas to open his eyes to look at Axel. And the moment he did so he felt sick to the pit of his stomach. He most certainly wasn't a homophobe considering that he'd come to accept that people should have the right to love whoever they chose.

However, when it concerned _him _specifically, Roxas unfairly altered the rule.

Axel had positioned himself on the rickety old teacher's desk, at the front of the classroom. He was leaning forward ever so slightly, as if, almost... eager.

Eager for... _what_ though?

Clearly Axel had misinterpreted Roxas's actions. Not that that wasn't understandable, seeing as he _had_ just dragged him off to an empty and very, very private classroom. It was just ... honestly what did Axel expect Roxas to do? Roxas was, all in all, utterly bewildered as to what Axel was attracted to about him. He was nothing special, to be perfectly honest. He was average. Just average.

The need to express this vitally important factor to Axel forced Roxas to finally speak.

"Oh-kay." He breathed out, ignoring the fact that if he hadn't done so he probably would've suffocated mere seconds later, "So... so that's _that. _It's all, out in the, ah, open, I guess."

Axel raised his eyebrows; clearly whatever outrageous response he'd expected from Roxas had been surpassed by his surprisingly calm and rational demeanor.

"Well," Roxas tore a hand through his hair, a nervous habit, "So. You like me. Apparently."

Axel gave a small sheepish smile. Roxas put it so bluntly that it now seemed an undeniable fact.

Roxas crossed his arms in front of him and slowly began to pace back and forth; pretending to not notice how Axel's concerned eyes followed his every move. Neither talked, until Roxas spun around and broke the silence.

"Look, I just wanted to say that you have no reason to like me... like that, ok? I'm short and have really bad mood swings sometimes and I have bad taste in music and can't dance and am not as good at skateboarding as people are led to believe plus I'm not at all good with people and above all that _I'm_ nothing. I'm a nobody."

Axel simply continued to gaze at him. By this point it was kind of becoming unnerving.

"_And _I have a girlfriend." Roxas stupidly added. He probably should have pointed that out sooner.

Axel deeply exhaled through his nose, but opted not to talk immediately afterwards, as he carefully chose his words. This conversation was a metaphoric minefield, after all, and Axel at least valued their friendship _that_ much.

"Listen, Roxas, I'm not going to go into a rant about _why _I like you. I just do. Besides, telling you in the first place was clearly a mistake so I'm sorry about that. We can just ignore this now, alright? Then everything will go back to the way it was, I promise."

Roxas scowled. This wasn't how it was meant to go. Axel wasn't meant to act so composed over the bombshell he'd just uncovered for Roxas. Now that they were at this very point, they couldn't simply rewind to the past. That was impossible.

"That's _bullshit!_ You can't just _say _something like that and then try to cover it up afterwards. It's TOO LATE. Can't you tell? I don't even..." Roxas groaned in complete misery over how quickly his world had shattered, "Why _would _you even like me? You _know _me, and you should know I would never... _could_ never like you like that."

Axel gave a disbelieving snort, "Yeah right." He muttered to himself, eyes widening when he noticed he voice had carried and Roxas had heard. Roxas clenched him jaw.

"Why are you so _set_ on believing I'm into guys? Are you deluded?"

"You didn't chuck out the flowers ... so that's a pretty big indication."

"Wait a second," Roxas hissed, "that was _you?_"

Axel flopped back onto the desk, lying back against the horizontal surface. Breathing out, he decided he had nothing to lose now, so why not come completely clean. "Yeah, and the chocolates, _and_ the cards."

"What the _hell _is wrong with you?" Roxas roared, causing Axel to jump slightly. Roxas never _ever _had lost his cool to that extent, "Why would you even assume I liked that kind of shit in the first place? HUH?"

Axel snapped his mouth closed, biting back his retort. This was point that it dawned on him. Hayner that little absolute _bastard! _He'd played him. He'd played him the whole _goddamn _time! Roxas loves romantic stuff Axel's ass! How had Axel been so bloody blind to such a blatantly juvenile _prank_?

Axel swallowed down the bile he could feel rising in the back of his throat. He felt violated.

Roxas, in the midst of his furious rampage, didn't notice in the slightest the way Axel seemed to deflate hopelessly on the desk and continued to pester him.

"Hey! Come on! Answer me!" He spat, "How stupid were you to think I would even consider _liking _that kind of commercial romantic shit even though I specifically told you how much I _hated_ it on Valentine's Day in class!"

There was only so much a person could take before they broke, and it was at this point of Roxas's prying that Axel snapped, "You want to know who told me? Really? Ok then, Roxas, you asked for it. You know you best buddy, Hayner? Yeah, the one you hang out with _every single fucking _day seeing as you're best friends. _He's _the one who told me you were bi in the first place and _he's _the one who told you liked that sappy crap. So if you have anyone to blame for all this, blame good-old Hayner. Some friend you have."

To say Roxas was outraged would be a massive understatement by miles. He's voice cracked and he spoke barely above a whisper. "I can't believe you'd go by something Hayner, a boy you've never talked to before, said about me over what _I'd _say to you about _myself._"

Axel felt his chest twist painfully in guilt, but before he could salvage his own decency and make anything resembling an apology Roxas had ground his teeth together, spun around and silently left the room, leaving Axel completely alone with only his thoughts and feelings for company.

**xxx**

After marching out of school even though he should've been attending maths class, Roxas headed straight home and loudly made his way to his bedroom, taking full advantage that the rest of his family absence. After he gave a fair few anger ebbing kicks to his door frame, Roxas instantly phoned Kairi, in some desperate need of comforting.

The phone rung at least ten times until Kairi finally picked up. Roxas counted.

"Hello?"

"Are you busy or something, Kairi?" Roxas spinelessly asked, "It just took you a while to answer..."

"No! I'm free. So, what's up, Roxas?"

"Oh man, Kairi, you wouldn't believe what's been going on since the last time you rang."

"You mean ... does this have something to do with all those little cards in your locker?" Kairi had always been especially perceptive when it came to certain issues.

"Yeah. It turns out they were from _Axel... _can you believe it?"

"Uh... who's Axel?"

Roxas gave an irritated huff, clicking his teeth together, "Listen, Kairi, now's no time for games."

"No, really, Roxas," Kairi said patiently, "you've never talked to me about any _Axel _before."

Scrunching his nose in thought, Roxas thought back and realised he never had. It was kind of strange, seeing as he talked to Kairi about _everything_, even the most insignificant details like exactly what time the paperboy delivered the paper. Why would he completely _skip _a whole entity like Axel in his numerous conversations with her?

A few long seconds passed before Roxas eventually realised why he'd never told Kairi about Axel in their frequent phone calls; because he didn't want to associate his romantic life with his maths buddy - it was too strange a link to be made.

Whilst allowing his mind to wander absently, Roxas began to notice some strange and slightly suggestive noises coming through from the other line. Mainly Kairi's distant giggling, followed by her hushes and shushing. _...What?_

"Kairi? Kairi are you there?" Roxas said loudly into the phone.

Kairi slightly flustered voice eventually answered, "Yeah, sorry about that Roxas. Got a little –"

"Kairi," Roxas bluntly cut across her, "what are you doing?" _Or, rather, who are you doing it with?_

Silence ensued for a few seconds before Kairi gave a defeated sighed and quietly spoke into the receiver, "Now, Roxas, it's not what you –"

"Don't you dare say it's not what I think, Kairi, because I know it is."

Slowly exhaling, Kairi calmly tried again, "Listen, Roxas, you're my boyfriend. You are my emotion tie and I stand by that... but... I'm in another _state _and it's nothing serious since it's purely to satisfy my physical needs, I swear, Roxas. You're the only one for me."

Roxas felt his heart constrict painfully. He and Kairi had been so happy for the past year ... how could she even...? "Clearly I'm not." He flatly replied.

"Roxas, I –"

"You can't honestly think I'll buy that crap, Kairi! You mustn't find me that important an _emotional tie _if you favour your libido over our relationship!"

"We've been going down a bad road for a while, Roxas, surely you must –"

"Bad road?" Roxas spat, "_I_ haven't _done_ anything wrong!"

Kairi, losing her cool only to have it substituted by anger, snapped, "See, that's the thing with you, Roxas! It's always everyone else's fault! Never yours!"

"What? You're saying I _forced _you into bed with some other guy? Far out Kairi, just admit you're easy and then I'll at least have _some_ respect for your honesty."

"You're heartless, Roxas, and I'll be glad to be rid of you. Screw it. It's over."

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fan-fucking-tastic!"

Kairi let out an annoyed growl on the other line, which was followed by a clicking sound and a resounding dial tone. Roxas slammed his cell phone shut and threw it at brute force towards the opposite wall in his room. The silver instrumental flew through the air before smacking the opposing wall with satisfying thud before skidding underneath his bed. Roxas felt hollow inside.

_It's like a set of dominoes. One bad thing leads to another... _

**xxx**

"Heard from Roxas?" Larxene asked at some point after school whilst the quartet all hung out in the local park in the nice weather. She was evidently trying to get a quiet Axel to become involved in their conversation, though Axel really wished she wouldn't. He simply wanted to think and stare miserably at the blades of grass his was tugging out of the ground, feeling sorry for himself.

"Nope. He's still ignoring me." Axel gave a hollow laugh, "Big surprise there."

"Sora said that sometimes it takes a while for Roxas to get his head around big news." Riku said.

Axel let the meaningless words wash over him, before curiosity got the best of him, "Who the fuck's Sora?"

Riku exchanged dubious looks with Demyx and Larxene, "Uh, Roxas's twin brother. I thought you knew that."

"Well, I didn't." Axel snapped.

Riku gave an exasperated sigh, "Were you even aware he _had _a brother?"

"...No."

"You know his friends though, right?" Demyx tried to helpfully supply.

"What, by name?"

When his friends continued to gaze at him expectantly, Axel sighed, "I know that the beachy one's called Tide or something. Oh! And I know Hayner and Wak-wak, kinda."

Riku drummed his fingers idly on his knee, "For liking someone you sure don't know much about the people they associate with."

"Shut your damn mouth, what do you know?"

An embarrassed blush made its way across Riku's face, though he dipped his head in an attempt to hide it. "I was just trying to help."

Demyx, who hated confrontations occurring between his friends, swiftly changed the topic, "So... Riku, why were you and Sora talking?"

"Purely for Axel's benefit. Sora's just some annoying little Junior but I semi-befriended him in order to help Axel out but finding out things about Roxas. Although I kind of regret it now since Axel's being such a whiny bitch."

"I don't need you spying for me," Axel hissed, "I already know enough about Roxas."

"Oh really?" Larxene snorted, "Like the fact that he has a twin?"

Axel gave a defeated groan and slammed his head repeatedly into the ground, wishing the world would rewind itself to the moment before he confessed to Roxas so he could right his decision to confess and simply leave things the way they were and always should be.

He had honestly believed that confessing to Roxas would have given him some lasting feeling of release, akin to the weight being taken from his shoulders. Instead, since their short albeit loud argument Axel simply felt sickening guilty. _Well, _he hopelessly thought, _things have to get worse before they get better._

For many reasons he found it very hard to believe that things would _ever _get better.

**xxx**

**A/N:  
**YAY! Merry Christmas everyone. Hope Santa gets to all your houses.

Anywho, I saw that this was half-complete and felt that I might as well finished it in the 34C heat to ease my boredom and take my mind of the ridiculous temperature.

Please forgive me for its crapness. In my defence I'm half asleep.

I'll let you off the hook for not getting me an xmas present if you comment instead :D

J x


	7. The Confrontation

'**White Lies'**

Disclaimer: if square enix and Disney didn't have such good lawyers i would have stolen the rights to kh by now. Seriously. No joke.****

xxx

CHAPTER 7: The Confrontation  
  
It was as if a train had smashed through the entrance to the Usual Spot when Roxas exploded into the small space. Only two others occupied the enclosed area; Hayner and Wakka. Roxas supposed this would make the whole situation easier if he only had a smaller audience witness Hayner's murder. Breathing deeply, Roxas felt the anger within only intensify as his friends continued their game of cards and seemed blissfully unaware of his fuming mood.

Roxas was one who rarely expressed himself so openly, so whenever he became angry, he went all out and became violently infuriated.

Finally spotting the livid expression on his friend's face, Hayner joked, "What's up your ass?"

Swiftly grabbing Hayner by the scruff of the neck, Roxas shoved his so-called _friend_ up against the rough brick wall and ungracefully bellowed into his face, "Certainly not Axel's dick like you've been planning! That's for sure!"

"W-what?" Hayner stuttered, trying to pry Roxas's firmly clenched fists off his clothes.

"Don't. You. Dare." Roxas said, voice reaching the depths of pure hell, "Play fucking stupid with me."

Wakka appeared at Roxas's side, a worried look etched upon his face, giving an immediate albeit nervous apology, "Look, Roxas, about the whole Axel fiasco – I'm really sorry. It got a bit out of hand."

The blonde's response was forcefully polite, although his eyes didn't stray from Hayner's struggling face, "It's fine. Besides I've got a hunch that Hayner was the instigator of this whole mess."

When Wakka didn't move, Roxas sighed irritably and turned to look at him, whilst simultaneously still holding Hayner's neck with a vice-like grip, "Consider yourself forgiven. You can leave now."

An awkward moment that was shared between the three friends stretched as Wakka stubbornly stayed rooted to the ground – making it clear he had no intention to leave he's friends alone in such a conflicting state.

It was Hayner who spoke next, his voice unusually scratchy; courtesy of Roxas's hand clamped over his oesophagus.

"Don't worry, Wakka," Hayner said calmly, "Roxas wouldn't hurt me. I'm his mate." He said the latter with a hint of uncertainty.

The orange-haired friend's eyes flickered back and forth between Roxas and Hayner's faces; as if trying to decipher their skilfully schooled expressions. Grunting in eventual resignation, Wakka slowly departed, giving one last, long look over his shoulder at the pair as he shoved the flap of material aside and disappeared behind it.

Roxas kept his eyes glued to Hayner's face while his friend had his face turned deliberately to the side, avoiding all eye contact. Roxas searched for any sign of regret or admission of guilt for what he'd caused on Hayner's face – but dishearteningly saw nothing.

Growling, Hayner planted both his hands squarely on Roxas's chest and managed to break his hold on his neck, shoving Roxas a few steps away from him. Each of them knew that Roxas was only waiting for an apology. Unfortunately, the fact that they understood each other so well meant both of them also knew that Hayner's stubbornness and unswayable pride meant that the chances of his saying sorry anytime soon were basically nonexistent.

As predicted, when Hayner finally met Roxas's gaze with a steady one of his own, he merely excused his actions by claiming, "It was just a joke, man, calm down."

Hayner could practically see a sudden burst of steam erupt from his friend's ears. Catching the sudden expression change on Roxas's face, Hayner grumbled before getting comfortable on an old upturned crate and preparing himself for a good old-fashioned telling off.

Positioning his arms over his chest and giving Hayner a glare, Roxas tried to spell out to Hayner exactly _why_ what he'd down had been so irresponsible. "Even though this started out as a prank you should have known better than to involve innocent bystanders who aren't part of our circle. You can't just toy around with other people's emotions, Hayner, no matter how tempting it is. This was by far your dumbest act – especially since I'm guessing you had Tidus telling you why you shouldn't have exploited Axel's vulnerable state in the first place. From now on, if you are to _ever_ play some sort of childish trick on me again – it will _only_ involve me, ok? You have made such a mess of things that I don't think you even realise..."

Letting a few seconds drift by, to ensure that Roxas's rant was indeed over, Hayner furrowed his brow and kicked idly at the crate he was sitting on before abruptly asking, "Are we on good terms now?"

Roxas bit down the urge to smack his friend in the face. Typical. Of course Hayner thought that now he'd received an earful of scolding and ranting from Roxas he had paid his dues and that they were now on even footing. Normally Roxas would have allowed this, but for once he was going to get Hayner to do what he wanted.

"Not until you say sorry."

"Oh, come _on, _Roxas, you know I don't –"

"It's not me you have to worry about." Roxas cut off, "You're going to apologise to Axel."

Hayner opened his mouth, no doubt to decline, "Don't object to it." Roxas said icily before turning to march away, leaving his friend no time to protest. One could only hope now that Hayner would listen and do what he was told for once.

**xxx**

On a certain Thursday morning, the bitter cold quite suitably reflected the state of Roxas's current dilemma. Despite the dreary rain and windy weather, a pair of teenagers could be found sitting upon a bench at an unsheltered bus stop waiting for their mode of transport to school to arrive. Eventually the blonde brother spoke to his twin – his first words having been uttered that day.

"Hey Sora, what would you do if, say, you wanted to let someone down gently?"

Sora looked up from his shoes, his expression conveying his confusion that Roxas was even asking such a topic of question.

"I mean, like," Roxas stammered, "Hypothetically you ... seem to have a lot of admirers ... and I was just curious. It's got nothing to do with me." He quickly added. The lie hadn't sounded too bad, except for the gaping pauses between thoughts. He was betting Sora, not being a morning person, would probably overlook this flaw, his mind having not properly woken yet.

Sora gave an elaborate shrug, "I don't know where you've been, Roxas, but I don't get many admirers."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm seen as a friend by people, not a sex symbol." Sora laughed at the image.

"Well," Roxas pressed, worrying that not even Sora seemed able to help him, "Just, say you were... a sex symbol or whatever, but like... you didn't like the person back, but you didn't want to hurt their feelings... or change the way things were. What would you do?"

"Roxas, what's all this about?"

The simple question highlighting his lack of subtlety triggered Roxas's heart to suddenly start pumping at double the pace. Panicking, the blonde stood, forgetting that the action seemed idiotic when the bus they were waiting for hadn't yet arrived.

"Nothing." Roxas said quietly, avoiding Sora's searching eyes, "I'm going to walk to school." When he noticed Sora make the move to stand also, no doubt to walk with him, Roxas shook his head.

"You wait for the bus, I just need to walk by myself... and have some time to think."

Ignoring the puzzled face Sora made at him, Roxas hunched over and dug him freezing hands deep into his coat pockets as he began to briskly walk down the street, slipping on the wet pavement every now and again.

It was strange. Now that Axel had confessed and Roxas had found out about his feeling about him, he felt slightly dense for not having noticed anything beforehand. Axel wasn't exactly renowned for his elusive body language. Axel did make a suspicious amount of jokes about planning for his and Roxas's future and how suitable a candidate Roxas was to be a wife and how _cute_ he'd look in an apron. Roxas scowled, inclining his head so that the cold breeze discontinued its brutal attack on his face.

He'd always thought of the proceedings of math class as one big joke. But now that he really thought about it, he suspected that half the things Axel had kidded about had been true confessions. Maybe if Roxas had picked up on it previously, he could have somehow managed to manoeuvre Axel's feelings away from him and propel them onto someone else.

There had been one time, back when Roxas had been quite ill and had stupid forced himself out of bed and to school, which brought a heavy sense of guilt to the blonde when he thought about it now. Surely he'd had a bright red nose and horrific bags under his eyes, had been sneezing every twelve seconds and had a voice as blocked and nasal as a rhino, yet still ...

_"You're looking awfully beautiful today, Rox, you know that?"_

Assuming the redhead was being sarcastic, Roxas had of course proceeded to swear little obscenities at Axel for the remainder of the class, not without noticing the tiny, almost invisible smile on Axel's lips. He'd hadn't understood why he'd been smiling for back then, but he did now.

And he felt like a complete idiot for not noticing sooner.

**xxx**

"Hey Riku!"

Recognising the Junior's annoyingly cheerful voice, Riku ignored him and continued walking down the hallway.

"Didn't you hear me call your name?"

Riku nearly jumped out of his skin when he realised Sora was right beside him. _Jesus, how fast is this kid?  
_  
"Hey." Riku said, deliberately distancing himself from Sora through both physical distance or not addressing him by name. Now that Axel had made it clear he didn't want Riku's help, Riku had no reason to associate with Sora and taint his reputation with the presence of the exuberant Junior.

"Hi." Sora grinned, "Uh – I know this'll sound a bit weird, but do you by any chance know what's going on with my brother Roxas?"

Although he was somewhat proud of Roxas for not telling Sora what had been going on, the fact that Sora had now come to _him_ of all people for answers kind of put Riku in a difficult position. He blinked, realising he should probably reply so as not to seem suspicious. Shit. What was he meant to do now? Denial seemed an increasingly appealing option right about now. Although of _course_ Riku knew what was going on with Sora's brother.

"No. What's wrong with him?"

"I mean," Sora continued, oblivious to the current overworking of Riku's mind, "I was guessing he was all depressed since he and his girlfriend, Kairi, broke up but when I asked him about it he didn't try to avoid it – which is what he normally does when something's bothering him."

_So the kid ditched the girlfriend. Interesting._

"Any idea _why_ they broke up?" Riku feigned disinterest as they continued to stroll down the hall. Maybe Axel would get the guy after all. Chances were still slim ... but weirder things had happened.

"The usual." Sora waved a hand dismissively. "The long distance relationship pushed Kairi into some other guy's bed. Meh."

"Oh." Riku said deflatedly. _So it was nothing to do with Axel then. _He then gave a hearty cough, "Just out of curiosity, Sora, why are you asking _me_ of all people about your brother?"

"Oh, I just... I dunno. Roxas seems pretty down and you seemed awfully curious about him the other week. I figured you might know something."

Dammit. Clearly Sora had noticed Riku continuously bringing up the topic of Roxas (for Axel's benefit, of course). Fixing the Junior with an impressed stare, Riku decided that maybe there was more to this kid than he'd originally thought – such as the fact that he wasn't such an airhead and apparently could read people quite well.

"Actually, now that I think about it," Sora said, scratching absently at his brown spikes, "Roxas _did_ mention something about wanting to let someone down at the bus stop today and –"

The only possible exit to the direction this conversation was headed was to flee, and _now._ So, in a suave manner that only he could fake, Riku steered himself down a hallway opposite to where he had been intending to go.

"Well, I've got to go to the library, so I'll see you around."

"Oh – well, hey! That's great!" Sora chirped, "I was actually heading there too!"

Riku figured he would just have to resort to putting up with the annoyance that was Sora for a while but to be sure to keep the topic of conversation clear from anything associating in any way with Axel and Roxas. Such a task shouldn't have been too difficult, as Riku had an uncanny ability to steer conversation when need be. In the end he did have a silver-tongue to match his hair.

**xxx**

Roxas had never gone this long without talking to Hayner. It had been six days since the last time they'd spoken – or rather – when Roxas had yelled in Hayner's face. Sure, there may have been the time when he'd gone away with the family for a holiday and had accidentally stood on his phone and broken it. But even then, Sora had always been willing to send Hayner a text on his behalf. This time around the lack of communication between the friends was undoubtedly worse. Roxas had still chosen to sit with the normal gang in the days following the incident but had pointedly not initiated any form of communication with Hayner during this period. Hayner had received the implication mere seconds into Roxas's silent treatment and had eagerly returned it full force. Roxas wouldn't have been surprised if Tidus had detected something was going on but, to be perfectly honest, he couldn't care less since he had other things on his mind, like, say, being pissed at Hayner.

And Axel? Well, he'd simply been planning on avoiding the Senior until he figured the whole issue blew over. Eventually. This tactic had been particularly difficult to follow in Maths class when Roxas had to choose between deliberately sitting away from Axel which would in turn make him appear a homophobe or continue sitting next to him as if everything were ok. Which it most certainly _wasn't. _He was in a bit of a pickle – to say the least.

This is why Roxas found himself perched on a ledge of the town clock tower late one afternoon. The whole gang had previously claimed the area as their 'hang out' spot – but after many near fatal falls, they mutually agreed to find somewhere else. Hence the Usual Spot was found. Despite this, Roxas continued to come back to the clock tower. It was undeniably a good place to think and ensure he was alone with no intrusions. Because of this, Roxas found it a particularly good place to go when in need of having a satisfying and conclusive deep think.

Roxas tensed when he felt his personal bubble burst at the intrusion of someone else's presence atop the clock tower and then heard them sit beside him. Hayner's awful habit of clicking his tongue when nervous gave his identity away, without Roxas even having to turn his head to look at him and figure out who it was. Only sluggishness and other lethargic characteristics resulted in Roxas not being bothered telling Hayner to go away nor getting up and leaving his friend alone.

As expected, Hayner apprehensively prompted conversation.

"Do you remember when we were about 15, and we used to hang out up here all the time, eating ice-cream?" He then cringed and laughed, "And I used to wear them ridiculously ugly army shorts."

An awkward silence stretched on for a few moments, as the pair absentmindedly watched people far below wandering.

"You used to gel your hair too." Roxas half-heartedly offered in order to keep the conversation rolling.

Hayner let out a bark of laughter, "Oh god, I forgot about that. And Pence was a real dork because he carried his camera everywhere ... and Wakka was set on becoming a Pro Blitz Ball player. And when we met you and Sora we thought you guys were some creepy Siamese twins..." he let out a nostalgic sigh. Roxas noticed he hadn't mentioned Tidus.

"You and Tidus aren't still fighting about all this are you?" Roxas frowned slightly as he became aware that he had condensed all the shit that had recently occurred into the two mere unsatisfactory words of _all this.  
_  
"Nah..." Hayner threw some stray pebbles off the ledge of the clock tower absently, peering over the edge to see if they hit anyone, "I've got a feeling that since he predicted you'd get pissed at me, he'll forget all this since he reckons I got what I deserved." _  
_  
Now that they were on the topic, Roxas promptly changed the central issue, "Have you talked to Axel?"

Hayner finally looked over at Roxas, as if attempting to decipher his expression, "I'm going to. I can't believe I'm going to apologize to _him_ of all people but -"

"_Hayner_." Roxas had used this parental tone with his friend so many times that it induced immediate laughs from each of them.

"Yeah, yeah. I will. A promise is a promise." Hayner peered at Roxas again, "Have you?"

"What?"

"Have you talked to Axel lately?"

Roxas looked away, "Does it matter?"

"Hell yeah it matters." Hayner said in one of his rare moments of wisdom, "You guys have only been mates for a little while, Roxas, but I know he's easily your second best friend."

"Second best friend?" Roxas repeated, slightly amused, "How do you figure?"

"I'm first, of course." Hayner grinned widely saying and pointed his thumb towards his chest it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Then, before Roxas could reply, added, "If _I _have to talk to Axel then you sure as hell do too."

"Everything's gone to shit though." Roxas admitted bleakly. He didn't want Hayner to feel guilty, but felt he had the need to properly explain the situation and the fact that it wasn't going to be solved so simply, "It's not like I can just go up to him and say 'Hey Axel! You had a thing for me, thought I was bi and wrote me goddamn love letters... but let's just rewind and go back to being buddies, ok?' Sounds a bit far-fetched, don't you reckon?"

"Well, when you say it like that, yeah, it does actually." Hayner answered honestly. Roxas fixed him with a cold stare and Hayner raised his hands in surrender, "Ok, ok. Because I fucked this friendship of yours up I'll sort it out."

"No way, Hayner." It went unsaid that they both knew that Roxas thought that Hayner would, if anything, screw things up even more if he continued to intervene.

"Fine." Hayner scoffed, "Think about it this way though, all the issues with me, Tidus and the guys are fixed, so the only other problem is Axel."

"And Kairi." Roxas added. "But I suppose that was over a long time ago." It wasn't like he planned on staying in contact with someone he felt nothing for. The very idea itself seemed a redundant act more out of obligation than anything else.

"It's just Axel." Hayner shrugged, the words sounded so peculiar coming from him, seeing as he _hated _the redhead, "If he's as good a friend as you say he is, then all this reconciliation shit should be a piece of cake, right?"

_I hope so._

Giving Hayner a small and slightly hopeful smile, Roxas felt the crushing weight in his chest ease slightly as he gladly discovered that at least one of his relationships was steadily on the track of improvement and normality.

**xxx**

**A/N:  
**And there you go.

The last couple of months have flown by so im sorry i left this so late. Been enrolling in university and all that.

Man im so out of whack with writing again. *cracks knuckles* i really need to get back into the swing on things...

In all honesty ill probably update sooner if i get more feedback since itll motivate me and remind me that there ARE people who are actually reading my crap. Yeh, low tactic for reviews ... but whatever.

jordan x


	8. The Progression

**'White Lies'**

Disclaimer: blah blah blah – don't own, resigned to fact – blah blah blah****

xxx

CHAPTER 8: The Progression:  
  
Mother nature is more often than not referenced to and associated as a kind and nurturing personification. But, on occasion, it could also be argued she was a cruel heartless bitch when she wanted to be. At least, that's what Axel figured – irritably marching his way the long walk to his car from Riku's house in the heavy downpour. The unimportant factor that he couldn't _exactly_ recall where he'd parked his car may have added to his annoyance, but only slightly. Skidding on some dangerously slippery pavement, Axel scowled so deeply had any children been nearby they would have surely cried at the sight.

Taking into consideration Axel's currently repellent mood - it probably was not the most ideal time for Hayner to appear.

Yet that he did, materialising in Axel's peripheral sight, leaning the back of his head gently against the brick building of an old cinema that all high school students went to at some point or other.

Having utterly zero inclination to talk to Roxas's best friend, Axel intended to continue walking, until -

"I figured you'd come by here."

"What – pranking me wasn't enough?" Axel snapped, feeling the need to vent his current state of annoyance on someone – anyone, and the slightest amount appreciative Hayner decided to appear at that particular moment, "Now you've decided to stalk me too?"

Pushing himself away from the wall Hayner gave a wry smile, "Man you really are just as pissy as Roxas about all this." Tilting his head at a slight angle and fixing Axel with a stare, "If I'd known you guys were so compatible I'd almost be rooting for you to get the girl – uh, guy."

Axel stopped in his tracks, surprised, then audibly growled and turned around to face the boy. "Listen, I don't give out warnings very often – but if you'd rather _not_ have your face bashed in, I'd advise you to leave pretty soon. Might even give you a head start, since I'm feeling _so_ generous."

He watched as Hayner scratched at his chin and then began to click his tongue. If the kid didn't a) run away or b) start talking soon Axel was sure as hell going to inflict some physical vengeance on him. But then Hayner said something completely startling.

"I don't like you."

No, not that, Axel had totally expected that.

Shrugging, Hayner continued, looking fairly uncomfortable. Axel felt sickeningly smug watching the other boy squirm, "And I know you don't like me. But that doesn't make me feel any better for how this joke turned out, ok? So ... for that ... I'm sorry. Sincerely."

"Wow." Axel stood rooted to the spot for a few passing moments, allowing the words to wash over him and leave some sort of imprint of meaning, "You're surprisingly good at apologising."

"Being friends with Roxas helps develop the skill." Hayner offhandedly remarked.

Axel agreed, letting out a small snort, "Now _that_ I can relate to."

The two stood, facing each other silently for a moment, before watching each watching the other's expression slowly turn to disgust as they realised they were kind of sharing a bonding 'moment' here. So unsettling was the thought that Axel and Hayner simultaneously turned their opposite directions and began walking away from each other without another word.

Until Hayner, clambering onto a tram and leaning dangerously out of the door, yelled by way of departure, "Oh, and by the way, I reckon you and Roxas should make up tonight. He's working late."

"Hang on –"

But Hayner simply gave one last wave and ducked back inside as the tram departed, leaving Axel alone with nothing for company except the bubbling nerves in his stomach.

"He works at Twilight Cafe, just so you know!" Hayner called, his voice carrying to Axel's ears in the cold air. Axel already knew this particular piece of information of course, seeing as Roxas had often recollected (or rather whined about) the goings on of his workplace to the redhead during class. That didn't necessarily make the process of forcing his legs to steer him towards his car (now that he knew where he was going to drive) any easier though.

It took around 10 minutes to get to remember where he'd parked his car, then a further 10 to reach it. Diving into the driver's seat Axel cursed the rainy skies above at his heater having stopped working a weak prior, and numbly shook the water from his damp hair – akin to a dog. Callously shoving his key into the ignition – Axel let out a growl of annoyance. Someone had tampered with his mirrors again. Growing impatient, Axel swung his car door open and opted to walk to Twilight Cafe instead of waste precious time setting up his car.

The grass gave thick satisfying _crunch_ noises each time Axel took another step towards Roxas's work. It was a temporary source of comfort – the reverberating sound of each crunch relieving some of Axel's building nerves. This wasn't long lasting, however, seeing as within the next mid-step Axel would realise he was even closer to Roxas's work and his nerves would hit him again full force.

Axel wasn't going to stress yet. He didn't have to think about anything until he actually _had _to talk to Roxas. So for now he would just struggle to breath and attempt to manage to reach Twilight Cafe alive.

**xxx**

By the time Axel finally made it out the front of Twilight Cafe, it took every ounce of willpower he had not to turn around and run back to his car. Sure, Axel put up the tough guy act, but even he had the moments when he wanted turn away with his tail between his legs. Like right now, for example.

_No. I've got to find Roxas._

Giving a resolute nod, Axel pushed open the crappy door and winced at the bell ringing overhead, publicising his entrance. To his immense relief however, it didn't look like a busy night. In fact, all in all Axel would have easily been able to count the entirety of the Cafe's customers currently in the shop on one hand.

Making his way to the front counter, Axel tried to peer around the broadly grinning young waitress that stood behind the cash register, as if figuring he'd see Roxas in the back room and could call him out.

No such luck. Axel heaved a sigh. Looks like he'd have to work for it. Just like with everything else concerning Roxas.

"Hi!" The overtly beaming waitress semi-yelled at Axel, "How can I help you?"

"Uh – I was just, looking for someone. They work here."

Giggling madly, the girl replied leaning forward and invading Axel's personal space, "But _I'm_ the only one working right now. Sure you aren't looking for me?"

Axel gave a sheepish smile, feeling incredibly uncomfortable around this girl. Laughing weakly, he insisted, "No, no, really. They were supposed to be working tonight. Do you know Roxas?"

At this news, the waitress seemed to loosen up a little, "Oh, right. Sure. Roxas was working til about ten minutes ago. We both figured, since there were so few customers, that we'd flip a coin and one of us could leave early." Pulling an unattractive pouty face the girl whined, "I lost, obviously." Brightening up immediately afterwards, she added slyly, "But on the other hand, I got to meet _you. _For a moment I thought you were coming in to meet a girlfriend or something – but you just wanted to see Roxas."

This whole speech was said at such a quick pace that Axel had only just registered that Roxas had just finished work. Maybe if he ran he could catch him seeing as Roxas didn't have a car. Where would he be though?

Continuing on, oblivious to her target's lack of interest, the waitress spoke on, "I don't know where Roxas would be. But _I'm _free if you need company."

Axel ignored the hint and left the store looking neglected and waitress looking crushed.

Strolling absently for a while, Axel stood on the overpass of the local train station, eyes vacantly following the path of the train tracks until they spotted a single blonde figure out on the platform. Mentally smacking himself, Axel began to walk briskly towards the station. Of course Roxas would be at the station – local housing wasn't nearby enough to walk to, and seeing as Roxas didn't have a car, public transport was one of the few remaining options.

Finally setting foot on the platform, Axel noticed all of the normal sheltering area was being renovated and was thus unable to be stood under. That must have meant Roxas had been standing in the rain for a while. Sure, Axel had been too – but he'd been walking, so it wasn't as bad. That's how Axel justified it to himself anyway.

Axel wandered up behind Roxas and, shrugging out of his hooded jacket, threw it unceremoniously over Roxas's head so that it ended up covering his whole face. The blonde didn't even check to correctly assume who it was.

"The era of chivalry is dead, just so you know." He grumbled, voice muffled under the coat, "So you can take back your jacket."

"Nah, I like the rain." Axel pursed his lips in thought; maybe Hayner was wrong. Maybe they needn't make up seeing as they plainly wished to both avoid the issue at hand, "Besides, couldn't have a little squirt like you getting washed away, could we?"

"Logic was never your strong point, was it?"

Axel sighed, relieved Roxas felt comfortable enough to make a light-hearted dig at him. They stood in silence for a while, and it seemed almost normal.

"How was work?"

"Empty."

"Sounds fun."

"Why are you here?"

Axel blinked at Roxas a couple of times stupidly. It didn't help that Roxas still had his back to him and seemed fully determined to make eye contact with the railroad tracks instead of Axel himself. Well, he'd sprung that unexpectedly.

Roxas's shoulders slouched, in what could only be interpreted by Axel as a semi-shrug.

"I mean – it's not like you meet up with me outside school. At train stations. In the rain. Ever."

"Uh," Axel's brain seemed to remain halted somewhere back a few moments so he found himself trying to manage forming a response without it, "I went to see if you were at work, on a whim, you know? And you weren't... and I was walking past and figured you might be here."

"On a whim?" Roxas echoed sceptically.

"Hayner."

"That bastard. That _bastard_. I told him not to meddle."

Silence ensued. Again. This time is didn't seem so reassuring though.

Treading lightly, Axel once again initiated conversation, "I suppose I can see where he's coming from though – we should probably fix everything."

Roxas gave an annoyed grunt which resulted in Axel grinding his teeth together in frustration.

"You're not being very helpful."

"Not trying to be helpful."

Losing his cool, Axel snapped and gripped Roxas's shoulder tightly enough so that he could spin the blonde around so that they were face to face.

"Ok, I'm going to phrase this as politely as I can," Axel breathed, "Just _what the hell is you problem?_"

Roxas blinked, and then scowled and shoved Axel away from him. The boy clearly had issues with personal space.

"My _problem,_" Roxas mocked Axel's angry tone of voice, "is that you drop this _disaster _on me and then think that you can simply take it back two seconds later with no repercussions. My problem is that you think we can fix this by ignoring it. That's not how it works!"

"Well," Axel said coldly, "it's awfully hard to try and fix something the normal way when _you're _the one avoiding me. Don't deny it –" he added, correctly assuming what Roxas was on the verge of arguing, "- every time you so much as _see _me in class you look away and I'm pretty sure if you had the opportunity, you'd flee. Coward. At least I'm _trying._"

Roxas slowly curled his hands into shaking fists, "Ok then. Let's settle this."

Neither spoke. Only the omnipresent sound of rain hitting the ground was heard. Both were at an utter loss as to how they weresupposed to even start to address the issue. The silence stretched up to the point until it morphed to a competition to determine which of them was the most stubborn.

Axel gave a loud sniff. This wasn't exactly how he'd planned his talk to Roxas on going. Then again, it's not like he'd really had any proper ideas of what he was going to say – only half-assed ones. Axel wasn't the planning type – more of a spontaneous improviser. However, since he was the older of the two, somehow in Axel's mind he'd titled himself the metaphorical adult of the situation. Being an adult entitled Axel to take the mature and responsible role. Like hell he'd talk first though. How could he get Roxas to talk without verbally initiating it himself though?

Roxas just stared at him. His cold gaze intriguing Axel like it had so many unspoken times before.

And before he knew it Axel hunched over as a direct result of the pair's ridiculous height difference and kissed him. It was quick and he only caught the slightest taste of mint from the blonde's mouth. The blissful yet minute moment was shattered when he felt a fist sharply collide in an upwards motion with the bottom of his jaw. Staggering backward a few steps, Axel clutched vainly at his throbbing chin.

"You figured _that_ of all things was a solution to this?"

"I was just testing if –"

Roxas's voice cut across harshly, "No. Not one more word."

Perking up at the distant sound of an approaching train, Roxas pointedly moved away from Axel, leaving an excessive 10 or so metres between them. The train arrived unnaturally quickly, and inwardly cursing the inopportune timing, Axel frowned as Roxas stomped his way onto the train and slammed the doors shut behind him – making his intentions towards Axel crystal clear.

And so Axel watched bleakly, helplessly, unable to do anything, as the train slowly gathered speed and departed, carrying his Roxas away.

**xxx**

"So," Riku began, fingers twisting at blades of grass idly, "I heard from a little birdie that you had a chat with Roxas."

"How'd you know that?" Axel shot back, although without its normal sting. "Oh, please, Riku, _please_ don't tell me you're still talking to Sora." He added when catching the guilty look on his friend's face.

"I won't tell you then." Riku calmly replied, to which Axel gave a pitiable groan. Riku smacked him lightly on the head, "Don't change the subject! Anyway, how was this little 'talk' of yours?"

"I kissed him."

"Yeah, well, that's to be expected – wait." Riku gave Axel a predator-like grin, "You kissed him?"

"Yeah."

"And this was last Wednesday, right?"

"Correct."

"Let me get this straight – you kissed Roxas, the proclaimed love of your life, in the _rain_? Bit of a cliché don't'cha reckon?"

"Shut up. It's not like I planned it."

"That much I believe." Riku gave a laugh at the stony look Axel fixed him with, "This kiss then, did violins start playing? Did fireworks go off? Did you get a hard –"

"He punched me in the face."

" – Not so well then." Riku finished, pulling a grim face and leaning forward to give Axel an awkward pat on the shoulder, "Maybe he –"

Axel waved his hands around madly, forcing a large plastic smile in place, "What, Riku?" he cried over-enthusiastically, "What ridiculous excuse are you going to give me in a crappy attempt to comfort me from the fact that Roxas clearly is _not_ interested? Huh?"

"I – uh, was going to tell you to give him some space actually."

If a doctor had told Axel he's heart had started to crumble at that point – he would've punched the motherfucker in the face and told them that he already knew that. Because, in all honesty, how much more could his frail little heart put up with knowing how little hope was left?

**xxx**

And so Axel slept.

Ever since he's train-platform exchange with Roxas the redhead had made the startling discovery that sleeping every spare second away really did eliminate unnecessary thinking, daydreaming and general depressing over Roxas.

This explained why Axel could be located, at a ridiculously early 6pm, spread eagled on his sofa with his jaw hanging open wide enough to allow his ghastly snoring to escape the confines of his mouth. It was very picturesque of how a pleasant, undisturbed sleep should appear.

Well, at least that was until the piercing combined recorded vocals of Demyx, Larxene and (a very reluctant sounding) Riku screamed a deafening -

"ANSWER YOUR PHONE YOU LAZY BASTARD! ANSWER ME! ANSWER!"

Rolling over and cracking one gummy eye open, to eye his phone lying innocently on the coffee table a few feet from him, Axel vowed to never leave his phone alone with his friends again. Changing someone's ringtone without their knowledge was so uncreative these days.

Contemplating whether or not to answer the piece of machinery, Axel picked up the device, twirling it between his fingers. To answer or not to answer. Checking the caller ID and finding and unhelpful 'Caller unknown' Axel yawned and flipped it open, pressing the cool metal to his ear.

"Hmmmm... Whaddisit?" Axel dazedly answered his phone, blinking himself awake blearily.

The voice on the other line spoke fast, it's nerves betraying it.

"Hi. Demyx gave me your number. Meet me at work in 10. We need to talk." Click. Dial tone. No chance for Axel to even reply. It's not exactly like he needed to anyway. The owner of the voice was all that mattered at that very moment, which propelled Axel out of his room and down the street at a dead run.

**xxx**

A/N:  
YAY! HI GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS! :D  
what? Whats with the annoyed looks? It's only been ... *checks watch* about five months ...

hmm. Right. Sorry about that. But anyway – here's another instalment. To appease you all for putting up with my slacking off. Again. ****

Btw the whole stupid platform and rain thing? Yeah well i was switching trains and had to wait for my DELAYED train without shelter in the POURING rain whilst construction work was being done. A lady right next to me had an enormous umbrella and offered the guy on my other side to share with her ... my brain nearly imploded. Am i invisible or something? I WAS RIGHT THERE. Goddamn. *deeply inhales* ok, calming down now. Sorry for getting a tad off track there.


	9. The Beginning Again

'**White Lies'**

Disclaimer: "did you know arcticjordan DOESN'T actually own the rights to KH?"  
*le gasp* "I know, shocking right?"****

xxx

CHAPTER 9: The Beginning Again:

By the time Axel had run at least half-way to Twilight Cafe he realised, as he hunched over from the killer stitch in his side, that he had disregarded the perfectly good choice of a car or public transport that he could have used. Instead, he'd acted without even thinking about it – and if he went back home now, he'd be late and might give Roxas the wrong impression.

No way in hell was he going to be late.

Opting for a brisk power-walk so as not to worsen his stitch, Axel finally understood the reasoning behind his friends' thoughts over the past few days. Larxene, Demyx and even Riku had each visited Axel during his hibernation phase in an attempt to get him out of the house. They all seemed to feel he was too hung up on Roxas, too forgiving or Roxas and overall too compulsive around Roxas.

Which was ... true. To some extent. It would at least explain his irrational departure after Roxas had called.

This was it then, Axel had decided. He'd been in the process of falling in love (he refused to admit he had _fallen_ in love) with Roxas for the better part of the year. If nothing was to come of this meeting then that was that. Axel would force himself to from that point on get over Roxas and crush his own feelings – even if that meant inflicting self-harm emotionally.

If no good was going to come of it, then there was no logical reason to keep feeling the way he felt about Roxas, right?

Axel was so deep in thought that it took him longer than necessary to notice he was now only about a block away from Twilight Cafe. He tried not to think about it, to bottle the nerves, to remain composed.

Then all he saw was Roxas – and anxiety hit him with the impact of one of Larxene's bitch-slaps.

Roxas was standing on the pavement outside Twilight Cafe. He was rugged up in a large coat with a look of ... Axel felt his heart clench, knowing that he couldn't have mistaken it – Roxas looked worried, no, scratch that, _terrified._ He looked about as great as Axel felt.

That was not a good sign.

Roxas glanced up and down the street and upon seeing Axel, the boy's whole body tensed up. He simply stood there, mute and wide-eyed, while Axel walked up to stand in front of him. It would have to have been the weirdest greeting exchange Axel had ever took part in.

In the continued silence Roxas turned around and began walking away, checking over his shoulder to check Axel followed. The pair continued down the street, and Axel was thankful that it was late enough nobody else was out. If anything a person spotting him tailing a small boy right now would probably mistakenly end up with him being arrested.

Suddenly Roxas veered left and walked into a crappy looking diner that Axel wouldn't have noticed under any other circumstances. There was about the same minute amount of customers in the diner as there had been when Axel had gone into Twilight Cafe that one time.

They sat at the table in the silence in a corner booth for at least another five minutes. Nobody served them or asked for their order, perhaps it was clear that they wanted no one to come near as something hugely important was to take place.

Once Roxas talked, that is.

Peering across at the blonde, Axel wanted to simply hug him. Although Roxas had instructed them to meet he still looked far too scared to talk. Sighing, Axel decided he'd help ease them into the conversation. Damn his giving nature.

"So, why a diner?"

"I didn't want to talk at work where my colleagues would eavesdrop and mock me forever afterwards." Roxas responded shortly.

The sudden image of the waitress who had unhelpfully served him surfaced in Axel's mind, making him understand completely, "Sure, sure."

Resting his hands on the tabletop and staring a few inches to Axel's right, Roxas took a deep breath and finally spoke. As in, properly spoke about what they were both here for.

"So... I think it has already been established that after everything that's happened we can't really go back to being conventional friends."

Axel frowned; a worried crease appearing between his eyebrows.

This wasn't the most promising way to start off their conversation. In his mind there were only two plausible outcomes considering how Roxas had reacting to their kiss – and they were either continue a now strange and awkward friendship or have no further involvement in each other's lives ever again.

Going by Roxas's opening sentence, Axel was betting on the latter.

**xxx**

The second the train began to pull away from the station, Roxas peered through the window and watched Axel tilt his head down and slowly walk away. He was still angry, but seeing Axel's body language... he looked so _dejected_. It was like a light had gone out in him. Roxas had never seen Axel look like that before.

And the kiss?

Roxas had never wanted himself to think about Axel and him sharing anything like that. But now that it _had_ actually happened it would be impossible to erase anytime soon. So Roxas couldn't really help it if the few moments that Axel had grabbed him by his front and pulled him close surfaced to the front of his mind constantly.

It was so - intense. Roxas would never have imagined Axel could kiss like that. It was like what you read in those old classic novels. So much need and passion through a simple, innocent lip on lip. This was a ridiculous statement if you thought about it, considering Roxas and Axel had only kissed for a split second – before Roxas had punched Axel in the chin.

... He did feel a bit guilty about that last bit actually.

His brain was hooked on it. Stuck on a circular route. He couldn't simply hide away from Axel. That hadn't worked when Axel had told him he was ... falling in love with him and it definitely wasn't going to work with this kiss either. Eventually he'd have to meet up and talk with Axel.

It was surprisingly easy getting access to Axel's phone number. Although when he asked Demyx he did seem slightly hesitant. Roxas couldn't blame him, really. His duty as a friend to Axel meant he should be trying to protect him from harm. And Roxas had definitely hurt Axel an awful lot lately.

Still, there Roxas sat with his phone, Axel's number keyed in, finger hovering over the call button, unsure.

He'd only known Axel since the beginning of the year, when they'd met in Math class. He shouldn't feel so torn up over such a short-term friendship ending ... right?

Before he overanalysed his action and chickening out, Roxas hit the call button.

**xxx  
**  
"So... I think it has already been established that after everything that's happened we can't really go back to being conventional friends."

Axel looked pained at that; but Roxas sat there quietly for a moment, choosing his following words carefully.

"Uh... so, since I've never really ... thought about it, I reckon it's only fair that I give it a shot really." Roxas mentally smacked himself. Way to make what he was saying vague.

It was almost amusing to watch the speed of Axel's expression morph from morbid to confused to restrained excitement, "Wait ... what?"

"I mean, it's a bit too late to resume our friendship as if nothing has happened. So ... I thought why not at the very least _test_ having a relationship out?"

Axel suddenly became giddy, and instantly started attaching the word 'boyfriend' to the end of every sentence – which Roxas kept denying. They'd only just started 'seeing each other'. They didn't need to rush into the whole how to address each other debacle just quite yet.

"Ok, just to be clear," Axel said, unable to keep his elation hidden from his voice, "I need you to establish some boundaries for me."

"Uh, sure, I guess."

"Can we – go on dates?"

"I hate dates. I never even went on dates with Kairi. Too much pressure."

"Well, then what do we call it if we want to go to a movie together?"

Roxas gave Axel a less than impressed look and flatly replied, "We say we're going to the movies."

"But what if –"

"Axel. Is there anything of more importance you need to know? Otherwise I'm going home."

"Oh! Yeah! Actually, now that you mention it, I need to know where you draw the line. You neither a prude nor a slut so I was just wondering if you 'testing' this means I can go all the way with you since –"

"Axel!"

Given a sulky grumble, Axel slouched in his chair, "Well, then, what _can_ we do?"

Fiddling with his unused napkin, Roxas's gaze met everything in the crappy diner except Axel. "We can ... hang out and joke around together and do what uh, normal c-couples do I suppose." He panicked when he saw the sly smirk on Axel's face, "Ah, you know, minus all the ... sex stuff."

"You look like a radish when you have to talk about sexual things. Embarrassed much?"

"It makes me uncomfortable." Roxas defended. It wasn't his fault that his last relationship had a distance spanned across 4 states – making sexual activity pretty impossible.

"You know I'll crack you down eventually." Axel said indifferently, "Trust me, after I force you to spend every waking second with me you'll be more sex crazed then I am."

"Impossible. You the horniest guy on the planet." Axel gave an outraged squawk, ruffling Roxas's hair and draping himself loosely over the blonde in a rough hug.

It was strange and new and different. But at the same time it felt undeniably nice – and Roxas knew right then that he'd made a good decision for once in his life.

**xxx**

When Roxas eventually got around to telling his friends that he was going out with Axel, they were all suspiciously unresponsive. It was almost as if they'd been expecting it – which was ridiculous, since who would really have considered it a possibility taking Roxas's prior reaction into account?

Straight away each of his friends took a turn in justifying why they'd known the two would end up together. It was quite aggravating really. Roxas hated the idea that his friends had been watching his and Axel's exchanges lately – as if it were some TV show – for entertainment.

Sora started them off, "Well, for one thing, at home you were really torn up. I assumed it had been over the break-up with Kairi but when I asked you about it you were very open and honest – which generally isn't the case. So I figured it had to be something else. Then there was that weird morning at the bus stop and then one of Axel's friend's kept on _bugging _me –"

Tidus cut Sora's rambling off, and justified his reasoning with a short, succinct, "He's the only person you were ever _really _close to other than our group. That definitely made the chances higher."

Next was Pence and Wakka, simultaneously saying, "Just a gut feeling."

Roxas sighed, leaning back against the wall. Was he really that readable?

Hayner then jumped into action, having been half-asleep while everyone else had been talking. Simply because he was Hayner, he didn't even justify his reasoning (probably because he didn't have any).

He jumped onto one of the lumpy old couches and loudly announced, "If you guys wind up getting married I've totally earned the right to be best man." Everybody else could see Roxas's face grow angry, "I already have a killer toast planned: ladies and gents, before my skilful interference roxas was a self-proclaimed hetero and axel a fuc-"

"Lovely. Thanks for the sentiment Hayner." Roxas cut off, not wanting to hear the no doubt insulting description of Axel his friend was about to voice.

Roxas was getting better at interacting with more people, even his close friends. He could now stand tall and defend himself instead of disappearing into the background like he used to. Tidus quite frankly was relieved considering that since Axel attracted so much attention (even if unwillingly), if Roxas planned on being around him nearly all of the time he'd have to somewhat adjust to the different social dynamic.

**xxx**

Later that month, Axel and Roxas were slowly walking to Math class after having lounged around on the lawn, when they came across a most unusual sight. Axel nudged Roxas and chuckled, while Roxas simply stood there, eyebrows raised. How had he _not _noticed?

Riku and Sora (the most mismatched pair Roxas had come across since ... well, since himself and Axel actually) were sprawled on a bench closer to the school talking away, too immersed in each other to even realise that the school bell had rung.

It seemed innocent enough, sure. And the last thing Roxas wanted to do was become one of those schoolyard gossips that linked a simple conversation to two people liking each other. But he could sense they was something more going on here. There was a chemistry crackling between his brother and Riku, which he and, Axel too he bet, could feel being emitted in waves.

Just as he intended on tugging Axel away, so as not to intrude on this intimate conversation, Axel of course had to be an idiot.

"Ooh, love is in the air!" Axel sang loudly, causing both Riku and Sora's faces to turn red and jump away from each other, to sit at a more tolerable distance.

"Shut up, Axel!" Riku retorted.

"Tad over defensive there, Ri-_ku._"

"We're just friends." Sora piped up.

"That's how it starts." Axel replied smarmily, "Take us for example," he hung his lanky arm over Roxas's shoulders, much to the boy's annoyance, who vainly tried to shrug his arm off.

"We're nothing like you!" Riku called to the pair's fast retreating backs, causing them to laugh to themselves.

"That's what they _all_ say." The two said in unison.

And all was right in the world; at least that's how it felt to Axel anyway. Eventually he'd have to grudgingly thank Hayner for a lot. Who knew that a white lie that went so wrong could make everything turn out so right?

The benefits of practical jokes were _so_ underrated.  
**  
END!**

**A/N: **DONE! YEAH!  
*checks last post date* ahahaha wow 7 months between chapters. I'm so sorry guys.  
But whatever, it's done now – enjoy it.  
I have a few new ideas under way but, considering how much I procrastinate + the fact that the uni semester is starting again next week, I recommend don't hold your breath while waiting.  
I DO PROMISE THEY WILL BE OUT AT SOME POINT THOUGH.  
Thanks for reading, bye :D


End file.
